


new city, new love

by astralnoon



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Chance Meetings, Choking, Coffee Shops, Degradation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Strangers to Lovers, and your best friend also falls for said stranger, hundarnovahd in 2021? more likely than you think!, later part includes some:, tag teaming, tfw moving to a new city and immediately falling for a stranger, two latinos one russian huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralnoon/pseuds/astralnoon
Summary: When James moves to Denver at the invitation of his best friend, Brett, he sure didn’t expect to fall for a stranger at a coffee shop. He also didn’t expect Brett to fall for the same stranger.AKA: five times James and Brett fell for Aleks, and one time Aleks fell for James and Brett
Relationships: Brett Hundley/Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	new city, new love

Throwing the last box into the pile of empty ones in the middle of the living room, James finally crashes down onto his couch to rest. It felt like an eternity had passed since he packed all of his belongings up and left Pennsylvania for Colorado and between all of the packing, driving, and unpacking, he felt like he could fall asleep for several days. But he knows that he has not much time to take it easy as Brett should be coming by very soon; James and Brett had met online through one of James’ high school friends, who knew Brett from playing Counter Strike, and the two hit it off almost immediately, quickly becoming good friends. While James had planned on staying in Pennsylvania as he had a girlfriend whom he had assumed he would eventually marry, and of course his mom being close by as well, said girlfriend would end up leaving James for the same friend that had introduced him to Brett. Following this James knew he couldn’t stay there and since Brett lived there and would be able to help him adjust, he decided to move to Denver so he could have a fresh start. James found himself immediately falling in love with the green, mountainous lands of Colorado and he knew that he had made a good choice in relocating there. As though on cue, James hears a knock at his door and he opens it to find himself face to face with Brett and he immediately envelops him in a hug. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you, man,” Brett says as he steps back from the embrace, “welcome to Denver! Sucks that you’re only here because Jordan decided to be a dick and steal your girl but once I get you established out here, bitches will be all over your dick.”

“I still can’t fucking believe him. We had been best friends since middle school and he knew that I plans on marrying her, yet he still swooped in and took her away from me without a second thought,” James angrily spits, “maybe now that I’ve left he‘ll know that I was serious when I said that I was gonna disown him for this.”

Brett pats James on the shoulder, “well on the bright side, maybe in a way that was a good thing? Not a GOOD thing but in the way of… you shouldn’t marry her. Jordan might have prevented you from making a mistake in that aspect, or at the very least he allowed for her to show her true colors since she left you so effortlessly.” James gives Brett an odd look for a bit before he then adds on, “hey look, I disowned him for that move too. I know that he was who introduced us but I came to like you more.”

James’ anger fades into a small smile at that, “maybe you’re right. Life would be boring as fuck if I remained in the same town and married the same girl I dated in high school, after all.”

“That’s the spirit! Now c’mon, let me take you to some of my favorite spots around town so you can start learning your way around,” Brett leads James out of his apartment and the two drive off to begin Brett’s small tour. James learns about Brett’s favorite local diner, the bar that “has the best fucking vibes in the entire state”, the park that he likes to go to and walk around when the weather is warm, and Brett even takes the time to show James some of the popular tourist spots. Parking in front of a plain looking building, Brett announces that this is the final spot in his tour and opens James’ door to walk him inside. Turns out that the building is in fact a coffee shop and while James finds it a bit silly to end such a long trip on such a chill note, he finds himself instantly in love with the warm and inviting atmosphere. 

“This place actually just opened a few weeks ago, but everyone that’s been here has loved it. I’ve definitely come here just to read and relax among the other patrons,” Brett says as he hands James a small menu to look at the drink options. To James’ relief the coffees have somewhat normal sounding names and after the two order and receive their drinks, they begin walking back to a table in the corner of the shop. All James needs is one sip of the dark chocolate and hazelnut flavored coffee to instantly feel at home and he deeply sighs before leaning back into his chair. 

“This has been a really good day so far. I honestly don’t know what I was expecting to find when I moved to Denver but everything I’ve seen so far has been amazing and I’m so glad I came here,” James says as he sets his cup down. He truly cannot remember the last time he had ever felt so content and finds himself wishing that he could relish in this small moment forever. 

And then his eyes wander back to the front counter and the moment is abruptly ended. 

James can’t seem to peel his eyes away from the man currently leaning against the counter. The black tank top he’s wearing allows for a perfect view of the seemingly endless swirls of color that consume his arms, and James can make out a peek of another tattoo along his chest as well. He seems so out of place standing by himself amongst all of the other customers who are in duos or groups and it makes James feel a bit bad for him. Deciding to use that as his excuse to approach the man James stands up and begins to walk over to him, but he looks up and catches James before he can make his way over. His eyes are a warm shade of brown similar to James’ and he finds himself wanting to drown in them. 

“I… don’t believe I’ve seen you here before,” the man is the first one to speak, “which, this place did just open but I’ve come here nearly every day since.”

“Oh, well I actually just moved to the area! My friend over there,” James gestures to Brett, “has been showing me around and this was his final stop for the tour. We were actually wondering if you wanted to come sit with us since you seem so out of place among the other groups. I’m James, by the way,” he offers out a hand. 

“Aleks,” he takes James’ hand and firmly shakes it, “I guess I can come join you two. I’ve lived here for a while but I usually don’t venture out a lot, so I’ve not made any friends around here.”

“Well that makes two of us then!” When James returns to the table Brett looks at him for a few seconds before questioning him. 

“Did you just invite a random guy to sit with us because you’re attracted to him at first sight?”

“Wha- no! He seemed a bit lonely just standing there and after talking to him, just like me he has no friends out here!”

“James, I saw how you were staring at him; that wasn’t just a friendly look.” Well, fuck; James didn’t know that he had been so obvious when he was looking at Aleks. But it was too late to turn back as he was walking over to join James and Brett, but James soon realizes that he wasn’t the only one with his eye on Aleks; when Aleks goes to sit beside James, Brett definitely has a “more than friendly”, as he has put it, gaze glued to him. 

“This is Brett,” James nods his head toward Brett, “we met online a few years back and he’s been helping me settle in,” Brett offers a hand to Aleks. As James watches the two, he notices that Brett seems to let the handshake linger for as long as he can without making it seem awkward. And James hates to admit it, but the interaction faintly fills him with a twinge of jealousy; he just met Aleks no more than five minutes ago and he’s already feeling possessive over him? 

“Brett, I’ve just invited this guy over to our table to be nice, and you’re trying to make things awkward already? That’s not a very good first impression is it?” James clasps his hand on Aleks’ shoulder, and MAYBE he also allows his hand to linger, “I’m sorry about him, he’s a bit of a dumbass in social situations.” 

“Nah, he’s cool dude. I’m not much better in social situations myself,” Aleks glances at James’ hand from where it’s still on him but quickly looks away, and it makes James realize that HE is probably the one making things awkward. Unfortunately Brett had been onto something when he claimed that James had invited Aleks to sit with them purely based on a passing glance of him, and at this point he would have to make the best of it. 

“You uh, seem to enjoy touching me, James,” Aleks begins to smirk, “I know I’m the new, hot person you’ve just met but maybe take me on a date before we approach the touching stage, y’know?” James had forgotten he had his hand on Aleks and he swiftly retracts it. 

“And yet you claimed I was the one making things awkward, you dick!” Brett interjects, “god it’s the first day of us being physically together and I’m already getting sick of you.”

“ ‘physically together’? Wait woah, I thought you two were just friends?” Aleks looks between the two, “shit, if you were looking for a threesome you could have just-“

“We’re not dating, Aleks, and we’re definitely NOT looking for a threesome.” At first James thinks he’s imagining, but he swears that he sees a glimmer of disappointment in Aleks’ eyes upon hearing that there’s no sex coming from this. He decides to brush it off and change the subject, “so uh, you said you have no friends in the area? As we’ve already said it’s my first day in Denver so I’ll be looking for more people to get to know.”

“That goes for me as well!” Brett interjects once again, “I mean- I have friends around but I’m always down to meet new people. Do you game, by chance? That’s how James and I met!” James could almost laugh at how hard Brett is trying to keep Aleks’ attention; well two can play at that game!

“Yeah, I do actually. PC mostly but I also have a PlayStation if you two use either of those.” 

James decides to speak up before Brett can take the spotlight again, “we game on PC; mainly FPS but we also dabble in RPGs and such. Here uh, give me your number and I can text you our Steam usernames.” Brett arches an eyebrow at James but doesn’t say anything. Aleks gives James the number and he sends a message to him containing his and Brett’s names alongside links to their profiles. From here the three sit and talk for awhile, giving proper introductions and learning about each other; for example, how Aleks plays bass and used to be in a band or how Brett used to work in online entertainment. 

“Hey look, this has been really great. I appreciate you two inviting me over but I should probably get home; I have two pets and I need to make sure that they don’t destroy my house or something,” Aleks says with a slight laugh as he stands up. 

“Of course, man! We’ll see you around,” Brett says with a wave and James offers a smile as Aleks walks off. When Aleks has walked out of the shop, James quickly turns to Brett. 

“I saw him first, you fuck.”

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“Don’t think I was oblivious to how you kept butting in when I was talking to him.”

“Ok look: he’s a good looking dude, ok?”

“Yes, he is; and that’s why I plan on trying to make him mine.”

Brett develops a competitive look on his face, “not if I get to him first.”

James points a finger at Brett, “you’re on.”

**James 1**  
Three weeks had passed since James first moved to Denver and as his time here went on longer and longer, James only grew happier at his decision to come here. Brett had taken the time to introduce James to some of his other friends and they immediately took James into their group as though they had known him for as long as they did Brett. And of course there was Aleks, who James was now certain he had a crush on; they were gaming together frequently, finding a particular affection in Battleblock Theatre and one night in particular they found themselves sitting up and playing it until the sun started to come up the next morning. James found himself practically in love with Aleks’ laugh, from how the corners of his eyes would crinkle up to how he would collapse in on himself at something he found especially hilarious. And his tattoos, so fucking colorful and intricate, James had noticed on one day that the sleeves had aquatic and spacial themes to them and would be disappointed on the days that Aleks chose to wear long sleeved shirts meaning that they were restricted from view. And just look at his lips! They look so soft and they have to feel like heaven when you kiss- 

Ok, maybe he has it bad for Aleks. Just a little bit. 

James has today off of work and at first he plans on just using it to relax, but then a thought crosses his mind. Yes, he wanted to take Aleks on a date, but he didn’t know quite how to ask him on one without coming on too strongly or possibly scaring Aleks off. Yeah, he had told James to take him on a date when they first met but that was a joke… wasn’t it? James suddenly remembers the look of disappointment Aleks had in his eyes when James had to tell him that he and Brett were not a couple looking for a third- no, no, that’s impossible; James probably misread his eyes and Aleks had actually been glad to find out that he wasn’t being seduced by a random couple. But James can’t help but wonder what Aleks would look like under him, how he would feel stretching around James as he sinks his cock further into him-

Ok seriously; that’s enough, James says to himself. If Aleks had actually wanted to get laid that day, he would have said so right? Anyway, Aleks definitely deserves more than just a quick fuck and run; he deserves to be taken to an expensive steakhouse while clothed in formal wear, driven in a flashy car and having someone clinging to him that proudly shows him off in a way that smugly says, “this man is MINE.” And from there, to be driven back to a house, carried up to a fancy bedroom, and have the most caring, passionate love made to him-

Ok FINE! James DOES have it bad for Aleks! Or maybe he just wants in his pants, he’s not really sure about that. It was barely a month ago when his high school lover told him that she was breaking up with him and then literally two days later showed up with his (former) best friend, so he’s probably desperate for a rebound. And Aleks DOES NOT deserve that!

…Jesus Christ, he’s in deep. 

After wallowing in his self pity and confliction for a while, James realizes that it’s nearly 6pm and he hasn’t eaten since breakfast. His mind wanders back to Aleks and on an impulse, he decides to message him:

J: _What’s up? I was thinking about going out for dinner and was wondering if you wanted to come_

J: _not in a date way btw, just a couple of friends eating together, know what I’m saying? Brett is busy so he won’t be able to come with us_

A: _I was actually about to go out for food too. Where do you live? I can swing by and pick you up._

James tells him the address and around 10 minutes later, he hears a car pull into his driveway; he’s not sure what he expected Aleks to drive, but he definitely wasn’t expecting to see a nearly new Camaro SS. Aleks must do pretty well for himself, James thinks as he walks out of the house to get into the car. 

“Sick ride; almost makes my mediocre Honda look bad.”

Aleks runs his hand along the steering wheel, “my pride and joy right here. Bitches love a nice car, y’know? Well ok, I- I can’t tell you the last time I had a girl in here,” he trails off as he begins to back out of James’ driveway. James smiles at that and relaxes into the passenger seat as they begin driving to… actually, where is Aleks taking them to?

“Where are we going to eat? I don’t have any objections but we didn’t discuss that before we left.”

“You’ll see,” Aleks replies offhandedly and James shrugs to himself. It seems like they drive for a while but finally, Aleks pulls into a parking lot… and then James sees the red and yellow sign. 

“…fucking Denny’s??”

“Hey, hey, you said you had no objections.”

“But who the fuck goes to Denny’s for dinner?”

“I do!” Aleks steps out of the car and stands next to it while waiting for James to get out too. While he had expected Aleks to pick somewhere at least a little nicer, James couldn’t lie to himself: it was weirdly a bit charming that Aleks seemed so passionate about the diner chain. Finally he also steps out of the car and the two begin their walk inside. 

“I knew it was ‘bout time for you to come crawlin’ back here,” one of the waitresses says to Aleks as they sit at a table, “who’s ya lil friend ‘ere?”

“This is James, we just met as he recently moved here,” Aleks tells the woman. While they talk James looks over the menu and takes Aleks’ being distracted as an opportunity to steal some glances at him; he was definitely an attractive guy, maybe not by society’s standards but that didn’t matter to James. What really drew him to Aleks were the smaller details of him: how he would talk about his pets as though they were his actual children, his shameless love and affection toward friends, being prone to having long rambles on seemingly any and everything-

“James. Are you gonna order or not?” Fuck, he had been staring at Aleks! He hadn’t even looked over the menu thoroughly, let alone even thought of what he wanted to order. 

“Uh… I’ll have what he’s having,” Aleks seems to come here enough to know what’s good, so James hopes that whatever Aleks had ordered would be ok. When the waitress walks off to place the order, Aleks flashes a small smile at James. 

“You space out for a bit there? Or maybe…” he leans close to James and his smile widens, “…you were staring at me?” 

“Don’t even think about stroking your ego on me, pretty boy. What makes you think I want you?”

“Pretty boy?? Aww, you think I’m pretty?” While Aleks seems to be joking, his cheeks turn red at the sound of being called a pretty boy. It had slipped out of James’ mouth on accident, but seeing Aleks’ reaction made it worth it. 

“Ok now you’re just being arrogant; we’re just here to eat and then you’re taking me back home.”

“That’s all? And here I thought you were planning on inviting me to your place when I take you back so you can rail me,” that puts quite the visual into James’ mind. One that makes it his turn to be the one blushing, “yo, I was kidding! Although I wouldn’t be opposed to something like that… or would I?”

“And if you say, weren’t opposed to that?” James decides to humor him, or maybe if he’s lucky then Aleks will pick up on his true intention. 

“Well, I mean… it’s been a long time since I’ve gotten laid. So I’d walk right into your bedroom and throw myself onto the middle of your bed.” 

“Just like that, huh?“ James lowers his voice so that only Aleks can hear him, “Throwing yourself right onto my bed like a needy slut while you wait on hands and knees for me to fuck your ass? Sounds like my type of night right there, sweetheart,” Aleks shuffles around in his seat and James can’t help the grin that consumes his face knowing that he’s getting to him. As though on cue, the food arrives and James can finally see what he’ll be eating…

“Spaghetti???”

“Yeah, dude. Don’t tell me you didn’t even know what you had asked for when you asked for what I ordered.” 

“No, I did,” James lies, “I just didn’t expect to be able to order spaghetti at a diner is all.”

“Well, now you know.” The two begin eating and to  
James’ surprise: he actually likes it. Not enough to order it consistently, but he’s content with it for this time. Neither man speaks as they eat, but they catch one another stealing glances and at one point even holding steady eye contact before James shyly looks away. After cleaning up and leaving, the drive back to James’ is also mostly quiet apart from the radio, which is playing some pop punk playlist that Aleks threw on; not a genre of music that James took him as enjoying but as he’s learned all throughout this evening, Aleks is full of surprises. When they park in the driveway, James finally decides to talk before he exits the car. 

“Thanks for taking me out for food. And for letting me learn that Denny’s sells spaghetti, which was actually kinda good?”

“You mean REALLY good, my dude. But yeah, this evening was nice; I forgot how it feels to eat with another person.” That last part makes James feel a bit sad for Aleks; he remembers him saying that he had no friends in Denver despite living here for a while, and only Aleks knew exactly how long he meant by “a while”. 

“If you ever want to go out again, just hit me up.” Aleks looks taken aback by James’ invitation so he elaborates more, “you said that you have no friends so this is me being a friend, ok? It does feel nice to eat with friends.”

“Oh uh… yeah- yeah! I’ll keep that in mind,” and with that, Aleks leaves and James walks back into his house. James has to wonder though: did Aleks just see that as a friendly thing, or was he also hoping for something more?

**Brett 1**  
As he walks throughout his apartment watering all of his plants, Brett notices that he feels a bit happier than he usually does waking up earlier than 10am on a non-workout morning. Actually ever since James had moved to Denver a few weeks ago, Brett had been feeling happier overall; over the years that he had known James online, they had practically become best friends and it felt amazing to have him living so closely to him now. And thanks to James… Brett had met Aleks. 

Aleks was a really nice guy, not to mention that he was kickass at gaming. Brett had had varying friends he would play Warcraft with in the past but none had been as incredible of a teammate as Aleks; and he made the game a lot more fun. While Brett had only seen Aleks in person the day that they had met, he still vividly remembered his face, that handsome ass face. He looks very kissable, and while his arms weren’t nearly as full of muscle as Brett’s they would still have to feel amazing wrapped around his thighs as Aleks had his mouth on Brett’s cock, head slowly bobbing up and down-

Holy fuck, ok; maybe it’s a bit early to be thinking like that, he thinks to himself as he begins to walk outside onto his balcony to tend to his outdoor plants. Quietly humming the song stuck in his head to himself, the thought almost immediately leaves Brett’s mind and he finds himself zoning out watering his plant friends, until…

“Yo, Brett! I didn’t know you lived here!” A familiar voice yells from below. When Brett peeks his head over the bannister he finds himself met with the same face that he had just imagined going down on him. 

“Are you sure that you aren’t actually stalking me? I feel like I would have met you sooner if you lived here.”

“I’ve definitely lived here the whole time; although it is funny that we didn’t know each other until that day at the coffee shop,” Aleks crosses his arms as he continues to look up at Brett, “why don’t you come down here so we can talk? My neck is starting to hurt.”

“Give me a second and I’ll be down,” Brett goes back into his apartment and re-emerges on the ground floor a few seconds later, “so how exactly did we somehow ignore each other’s existence for so long if we’ve been neighbors? I would have noticed a face like yours and introduced myself,” Brett decides to be somewhat bold, but to also play it safe and not come on too strongly. It seems to work as Aleks’ mouth twitches into a slight smile before it falters. 

“To be fair, I hardly ever leave my apartment unless I’m walking my dog or going to the store. Guess I just happened to only leave when you weren’t looking outside or something,” Aleks chuckles to himself. He looks so small, so frail next to Brett; if Brett so wanted to, he could very easily snap him in half without breaking a sweat. His hand would feel so at home around Aleks’ throat as Brett relentlessly pounds into him, fucking him so hard that he wouldn’t be walking the next morning-

“I also don’t pay much attention to the neighbors around here in general, so chances are I’ve overlooked you before. But anyway now that we’ve met and acknowledged that we are indeed neighbors, guess this means we should hang out more,” Brett slings his arm around Aleks’ neck and smiles at him. Aleks seems slightly overwhelmed by Brett’s sudden closeness so he backs away from him, taking note of the faint tint of pink lining his cheeks. Suddenly, Aleks develops a mischievous look in his eye. 

“With arms like those I bet you’re a choking master,” he says as he places a hand around one of Brett’s biceps and squeezes, “feeling your arm around my neck just now basically confirms that for me.”

Brett lowers his voice and leans close to Aleks, “if you’re looking to see for yourself, you know where I live at now. A pretty little neck like yours is prime for the choking and I’ll gladly seize that opportunity if I have it.” Aleks truly is red in the face now and Brett can hear his breath hitching at the visual that he has given him. Feeling satisfied at seeing his reaction, Brett steps back and casually changes the subject, “well anyway, you have any plans for today? I was thinking that we could go chill at one of our places over some beer or something.”

Aleks stares at Brett for a bit, still bewildered from his sudden advance. After a couple of beats he snaps out of it, “uh, no- no I don’t have any plans for today. We could hang at yours since we’re already over here, though.”

Brett nods his head toward the staircase, “fine with me; let’s head on up.” Now of course this was just some cold beer and a conversation between friends, but deep down Brett can’t help but wonder: did Aleks see this as a friendly thing, or was he also hoping for more?

**James 2**  
James decides to take his time walking to the dog park this morning; the sky is cloudless and the temperature is just right, slightly cool but not unbearable. One of the advantages of his new home was that a park was within a 20 minute walk meaning that he could get a bit of exercise in as well as allowing Ein some time to play with other dogs, something that didn’t get to happen back in Pennsylvania. Ein had already made a few different doggy friends and while James would speak to their owners as they came over to claim their dogs, he didn’t feel particularly drawn to any of them. Most of them had hipster-esque vibes in their beanies and flannel shirts and put simply, that wasn’t James’ type of crowd. But on this day, James would finally meet his type of person and Ein would find her own new best friend. 

As soon as they step into the bounds of the park and James reaches down to release Ein from her leash, he hears barking coming toward them. He stands on edge ready to protect her from an aggressive dog… only to look up and be met with a Keeshond, a very excited one at that. The dog crouches down and looks at Ein, obviously not posing a threat and after realizing that she wasn’t in danger, Ein lets her guard down and begins to playfully fight with the Keeshond. James smiles as he watches them, noticing that this had been the most fun that Ein had had with another dog since they began coming here. But now the question was: who is this dog’s owner-

“Mishka! Geez, what made you run off like that?” A very familiar voice begins to approach and James looks up to be met with Aleks, “oh, James! What’s up?”

“Is that your dog?” James gestures to the Keeshond, who along with Ein have both run off further into the park to keep playing. 

“Yeah, her name is Mishka. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that excited to play with another dog… I assume the corgi is yours?”

“Yep! Her name is Ein-“

“Like Cowboy Bebop?” 

James huffs, “yes, as in Cowboy Bebop.”

“Hey, I don’t have any room for judgement,” Aleks laughs a bit, “my dog’s name is Russian for teddy bear.” Both men watch their dogs playing in the distance, fondly smiling at how quickly they’ve become friends. When James turns and looks back to Aleks, he catches him seemingly staring at him while holding the same fond smile he had while watching Ein and Mishka. The morning sun is catching in his eyes and James practically falls in love with the shades of brown and amber shining from them, he could almost lean over and kiss Aleks right now…

“Shit, sorry dude,” Aleks breaks up the moment, “I mean this in the uh, friendliest way possible but… you have a really nice smile. It feels so warm and friendly to see, I feel really comfortable looking at it.” Ok now James could REALLY lean over and kiss Aleks; his heart feels like it’s beating out of his chest after receiving that compliment and he hopes that Aleks can’t hear it because of how close they are. 

“Th- thank you,” James replies quietly, “I was just thinking about how beautiful your eyes look when the sunlight shines in them.” Aleks’ smile widens at this and he places an arm around James’ waist in a side hug before saying his own thanks. Before Aleks can move his hand, James places his own over it to keep it in place. Aleks brings James closer to his side and the two continue to quietly watch their dogs… and then James feels Aleks press a light kiss to his cheek. 

“Sorry if that was too forward. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Aleks whispers into his ear. In response, James places his own kiss onto Aleks. 

“Same here, actually.” Before either man can say anything else both of the dogs walk back over to their owners, looking very tired but very happy. “That’s the most fun you’ve had in a long time isn't it, baby?” James coos as he leans down to pet Ein. 

“Y’know, since Mish seemed to immediately hit it off with Ein… maybe we should arrange playdates for them? Not- not like THAT but…” James laughs at Aleks’ attempt to try and walk around what definitely seems to be him wanting to see James more. Or maybe he did just want Mishka to play with Ein more, after all they quickly became friendly with one another and tired themselves out playing together. 

“Yeah, we can do that! My house has a decent sized backyard so we can do it there?” Aleks nods in agreements as he puts Mishka back on her leash.

“I gotta say, I’m glad that it was your dog that Mishka decided to befriend. She’s liked some of the other dogs that come here but I’ve not really liked any of the owners; too hipster for me.”

“Believe it or not, I’ve had the same issue.” Aleks smiles at James before offering a small wave, and he’s gone. 

While Aleks had been the first one to initiate a kiss, James wasn’t so sure if it actually meant anything; after all, he had been really obvious about his feelings toward Aleks, so chances are: he was simply humoring him. James decides to not think much about it and he also begins his walk back home. 

**Brett 2**  
“Oh, you’re fucking KIDDING ME,” Brett yells out as his car decides that it will have a dead battery… at least he hopes it’s just that and not a faulty alternator. Either way he’s now stranded in the parking lot of this Chipotle with no way home; all he wanted was to come get a burrito and he couldn’t even do that in peace! Angrily eating into the burrito he begins to wonder how exactly he will get back home; he could always call James, but he’s pretty sure that he works today. There was always the option of a tow truck but that would cost money that Brett probably doesn’t have. The rest of his friends live too far to ask for help… well fuck, what is he supposed to do now? To try and cool himself down, Brett gets out of his car and begins walking around it to blow off steam as he tries to figure out the best route to solve his issue. He’s fully unaware of the people driving and walking around him, none of them stopping to acknowledge what this bald, buff man is doing walking in circles around a Kia Soul while angrily eating a burrito. After some amount of time Brett sees a blur of black park beside him and looking up, he finds that the blur is a Camaro and the driver begins to roll down their window. 

“Brett, are you good? I’ve been watching you walk in circles around your car for a good 10 minutes,” Aleks asks with a laugh. 

“Well, I’ve been better. I just wanted a fucking burrito and my car decided that it was going to die before I can get back home.”

“Oh, shit; do you need a ride?” Aleks leans over and throws a hoodie into his backseat. 

“Yeah, actually I do,” Brett throws his trash into his car and grabs his keys and phone before walking to the passenger side of Aleks’ car.

“Do you know what happened or was this a sudden issue?” Aleks asks as they begin to leave the parking lot. 

“This was sudden, so I’m hoping it’s just a dead battery and not a bad one; or a dead alternator. Unfortunately I can’t really afford to take care of either of those PLUS a tow bill.”

“I mean, I could pay for the tow-“

“You don’t have to do that, Aleks! It’s enough that you’ve picked me up.”

“No, seriously; I can help you if you need it.” Brett contemplates for a bit; Aleks seems genuine when he offers the assistance, but Brett would feel bad if Aleks took money from his own pocket to help out with his car trouble. He’s still trying to figure out if he has a crush on this guy, and now he’s-

“Brett, I’m for real; I’ll pay to have your car towed back to your place. I don’t expect you to pay me back or anything.” Brett draws in a deep breath before responding. 

“You’re 100% serious? You’re not going to hold this over my head and chase me to pay you back in the future?”

“I’m 100% serious.” Brett nods his head in contemplation. 

“Well… if you insist then I guess I’ll have to let you do it.” He takes out his phone and looks up a tow company to call. As he tells the guy where his car is and where it needs to be taken, Brett thinks he’s hallucinating when he can barely make out Aleks staring at him from his peripheral vision… but then he knows for sure when the light has turned green and Aleks is still sitting there. 

“Aleks, the light is green.”

“Oh, fuck!” He steps down on the gas a bit harder than needed, making the car’s tires spin a bit and Brett laughs to himself. When he looks back over at Aleks he has an arm perched on his car door and his hand is balled up sitting over his mouth, seemingly embarrassed that Brett had caught him staring. Now Brett is the one staring at Aleks, doting over his reaction to being caught. 

“It’s ok, Aleks,” Brett begins to tease him, “this bald head gets a lot of stares.”

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t looking at your head. I was… looking at your arms.” 

“You have some pretty nice arms there, yourself. I wish I had had the guts and money to get sleeves done.”

“Yeah but- dude your muscles are so big! You could probably break me in half!”

“Well these didn’t happen overnight, my friend,” Brett begins to laugh again, “it’s a lot of work and determination if you want to achieve muscles like these.”

“Who said I was looking to get muscles like that? Well I mean, that would be dope but-“ Aleks cuts himself off and starts mumbling something that Brett can’t make out. 

“Well if you ever decide to, just talk to me; I can help get you set on a workout regimen.” The rest of the drive is in silence until they reach the apartments. Stepping out of Aleks’ car, Brett leans on the roof as he talks again, “thanks for the ride. Not sure what I would have done if you hadn’t come by when you did.”

“No problem, dude. When you find out how much the tow bill is gonna be, tell me and I’ll give you the money for it.” 

“You STILL sure that you’re not gonna kill me for this later?” Brett cautiously asks. 

“I’m very sure. In fact, I’ll show you how sure I am,” Aleks walks around to the passenger side of the car to face Brett… and then kisses him. When the kiss ends, Brett steps back with a bit of a bewildered expression, but then it fades into a smile. 

“Well… ok then, sweetheart. But I’ll have your ass if you change your mind.”

“Maybe I want you to have my ass,” Aleks teasingly says as he steps close to Brett. 

“Ok, ok, don’t get ahead of yourself there,” Brett says as he begins walking toward his building, “thanks again!” When he gets inside of his apartment, he fully registers that Aleks had kissed him; but the question was: was it genuine, or was it a joke? 

**Aleks**  
Aleks still couldn’t believe his luck: he finally opened up to friends around Denver, and found a couple in these two hot guys! James and Brett were best friends and while he had kissed both of them, Aleks didn’t know which way he wanted to go; while James had a dog that Mishka loved playing with, Brett made for a good drinking buddy. And both were fun gaming buddies. Man, this would be a hard choice to make and Aleks didn’t want to think about it right now, so he decides to drive down to the same coffee shop that he had met the duo at that day. Ordering his usual, Aleks begins to walk to a table… when he sees the exact two people that he didn’t want to think about choosing between. 

“Aleks! Come sit with us,” James yells over at him. He and Brett are seated on the same side of the table, where James has his phone in his hand showing Brett something. James puts his phone away as Aleks sits and… it’s quiet between the three. They all share glances but it’s hard to decipher what any of the looks mean; Aleks begins to wonder if James and Brett had told each other about him kissing them and if they were both about to confront him on it. Or even worse, they HAD actually been a couple this entire time and he was about to get his ass kicked in the middle of this shop. But honestly, Aleks would be ok with James and Brett kicking his ass; whether it be at the same time or they take turns on it, maybe it even turns sexual and they both have their way with him… Aleks wonders if he could have it in him to take both Brett and James at the same time, two cocks stretching him at the same time. That visual alone is enough to make Aleks realize that there is exactly one answer to his dilemma and he finally breaks the silence:

“Ok look: I know both of you seem to have some sort of crush on me or something. I’ve already kissed both of you on separate occasions and that may have been a mistake because… between those and the non stop flirting unfortunately it’s making me have one on both of you.” James and Brett look at each other, faces slowly expanding into wide grins, and then back at Aleks. 

“Well, looks like it’s a tie then,” James announces. 

“What… a tie?”

“Yeah, so,” Brett begins, “when James and I met you that day, we were both smitten with you from the second that we laid eyes on you. We decided that we were going to compete and see who could make you fall for them first but it seems that we’ve made you fall for BOTH of us instead.” Oh. So he hadn’t been imagining things when he thought that both men seemed to be into him. 

“So…” Aleks starts but then pauses. He has exactly one way that he wants it to end, but will James and Brett agree to it? His mind wanders back to the previous visual and seems to get stuck there; it’s been so long since he’s gotten laid and he could very easily have two men right here to fuck him. He wouldn’t call himself desperate, per se, but… they’re both really hot; and since he’s so conflicted on who he wants more, what better way to figure that out than to sleep with both at the same time?

“I recognize that look as someone who did their fair share of sleeping around in college. You want both of us, don’t you?” And just like that, Brett has read his mind. 

“Both of us, huh? You tellin’ me that I was right that night when I called you a needy slut?” Aleks can’t bring himself to look at either man as he struggles to not become hard in the middle of this crowded shop; he just hopes that no one else is paying attention to this conversation. 

“Well tell us, Aleksandr,” Brett leans in close, “is that true? You want both James and I to fuck you?”

“…yes.” The word sounds like a squeak as it leaves Aleks’ mouth. James is the first to stand up, walking over to Aleks and placing his hands on his shoulders, gently massaging before helping him to stand up and then slinging an arm around his waist. Brett follows suit, slinging an arm on the opposite side, and the three leave together to James’ car. 

“I say we go to my place. Since you two live in apartments… can’t have neighbors hearing Aleks through the walls.” To tell the truth, Aleks wouldn’t care if his neighbors heard him getting fucked; but he goes along with what James says. 

The drive back to James’ feels like it takes an eternity. Brett decides to sit with Aleks in the backseat and his hand continually strokes up and down his thigh, Aleks only continuing to get harder. He finally gives in and throws himself over Brett’s lap, latching his mouth onto his neck and biting down. He can feel Brett’s breathing hitch at this and he begins to lick at the fresh bite mark before moving on to create more. 

“Can you two chill back there?! Last I checked this is a group effort that I’m a part of!” James yells from up front and Brett places Aleks back into his seat. When they finally arrive at James’ Aleks practically throws the door open and impatiently awaits James to unlock his front door. When the door is opened Aleks finds himself suddenly thrown over Brett’s shoulder and being carried back into James’ bedroom, getting thrown down onto James’ bed as he and Brett hover over him. 

“How exactly do you want us, baby?” James gently questions him as he kneels onto the bed to tug at Aleks’ shirt. As Aleks sits up to allow James to remove his shirt Brett decides to pay him back from the car ride here and begins to bite into his neck, earning a small moan from Aleks before tossing him back onto the mattress. 

“I dunno James, something tells me that he’ll let us do what we want to him…” Brett lowers his eyes at Aleks and he squirms; he’s actually correct! Aleks could care less about what Brett and James want to do with him, he just wants them… NEEDS them, even. 

“One of you just- fuck me already,” Aleks begins to pull the rest of his clothes off, a bit embarrassed that he’s almost fully hard just from being kissed and groped. 

“Well, if that’s the case… Brett, get behind him and pin his arms back.” Doing as James says Brett seats himself behind Aleks, pulling him to him. Aleks can feel Brett’s pecs against his back and he leans back into him, releasing a small moan into Brett’s ear and Brett decides to do as Aleks had been asking of him for weeks now; placing a hand around Aleks’ neck, Brett grips it just enough to earn a stuttered breath from him before releasing him. 

“If you be good for James, you might get more of that later,” Brett croons into his ear. Slipping his hands under Aleks’ arms Brett then pulls them up and wraps his own arms around them in a firm grip. From above them James finishes removing his own clothes and kneels onto the bed, crawling over to Aleks and placing a hand along his jaw. 

“You DO plan on being good for me like Brett asked, right?” Aleks whines and nods his head at James, “I want to hear a verbal answer, Aleks.”

“Yes, James. I’ll- I’ll be good.” James deeply kisses him, but only briefly before leaning over the bed to reach into the bedside drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube. James squirts a bit of the lube onto his fingers and massages the gel between them to warm it. 

“That’s a good boy,” James says as his mouth returns to Aleks’, this time allowing his tongue to slip inside of his mouth. When Brett then begins to nip along Aleks’ shoulders, he unabashedly moans into James’ mouth as he reaches his hand down to spread Aleks’ legs open. Sinking a finger in to the second knuckle, James begins to slowly pump it in and out of him and pulls back from the kiss. 

“Who could have guessed that you would be such a little whore for the two of us? Fully willing to allow us to do with you as we please, being reduced to a bunch of moans. It’s almost pathetic how easily we’ve gotten you into bed with us,” Aleks’ cock twitches at James’ words and he balls his hands into fists, wishing he could touch James but unable to free himself from Brett’s iron grip. James inserts a second finger into Aleks and begins scissoring motions, but stops when Aleks begins attempting to grind down onto his hand. 

“If you even try to move, I’ll quit. Brett and I will walk out of this room and leave you in here alone, horny and erect and you won’t be getting that precious dicking you desire.”

“Please don’t stop, James,” Aleks whines, “I won’t move again, I’m sorry.”

“Good,” James begins to move his fingers again and Aleks breathes a sigh of relief at having the sensation of being opened again. Brett begins to nibble at one of his ear lobes and combined with the feeling of James now rubbing at his prostate, Aleks can’t stop the moans leaving his mouth. He wants so badly to have either James or Brett’s hand pumping his painfully hard cock, but he knows better than to try asking. James’ assault on his prostate grows more relentless and the beginning of a climax begins to grow in Aleks’ belly. 

“James, I’m-“

“You’re already about to come? God you really were desperate,” Brett spits at him, “we haven’t even gotten to the main part of the show and James’ fingers are enough to get you off.”

“But Brett, he’s-“ Aleks is cut off by a loud moan of James’ name as he climaxes around his fingers. James continues his assault on his prostate, albeit gentler, as he comes down from the high. When he stops feeling Aleks pulsing around his fingers, James inserts a third and continues to stretch him open, motions more desperate as his own cock aches to be touched. 

“Are you almost ready for me?” James asks Aleks, voice dripping with lust and desperation. 

“Yes.” James removes his fingers from Aleks and grabs the lube again, squirting more onto his hand and pumping his cock a few times before positioning himself at the ready. 

“Beg for it, Aleks.”

“Excuse me?”

“You fucking heard me. Beg, or you’re not getting it.” Aleks clenches his mouth for a few seconds, not wanting to look more pathetic than he already has… but he knows he wants it badly. 

“Fuck me already, James; please! I’ve been aching for your cock in me all evening! I need to feel you inside of me,” Aleks sounds absolutely broken as he speaks, but thankfully James is satisfied at his begging as he begins the slow push inside of Aleks. Aleks’ mouth drops open at the sensation and his head falls back against Brett’s, who continues to kiss at the back of his neck. James’ mouth finds its way to the front of his neck, at first licking at a mark that Brett left earlier but then moving on to make more of his own. When James is fully inside of him he begins the slow pull back out, reaching his head before pushing back into Aleks. He continues at this pace for a bit, slowly in and out wanting to savor in the feeling of Aleks stretching around him and he releases a breathy moan against Aleks’ neck. But for Aleks, the slow fucking isn’t nearly enough, “please fuck me harder, James.”

James tsks at him, “I’ll fuck you as hard or as slow as I please. Remember who is in charge here, slut,” but he does pick up his pace slightly. Suddenly, Brett tugs Aleks up slightly and also raising himself up, he grinds his own hard cock against Aleks’ ass, who moans at the contact. 

“Can you feel how hard you’re making me by just your moans? You just wait until I have my turn at you, baby boy,” he coos at Aleks. 

“Fu-uck I can’t wait to feel you inside of me, Brett,” Aleks feels broken at this point; he craves the sensation of both James and Brett’s come inside of him, slowly dripping out of him as the two men look at him like a piece of trash. As he tries to picture that scene in his mind Aleks suddenly yelps as James thrusts hard into him, ramming into his prostate yet again. 

“You’re so goddamn lucky that you drive me wild. I wanted to take the slow and tortuous route with you, but just looking at you makes me horny beyond belief,” James really picks up the pace now, fucking harder into Aleks while angling himself just right to continue the assault against his prostate. The room is filled with nothing but the sounds of Aleks’ increasingly louder moans, James’ own moans, and the slapping of skin against skin. 

“James, will you hurry up and come already? I’m pretty sure I’m about to bust through the seam of my jeans from how hard I am… and I haven’t even been touched yet!” Brett almost growls and it goes straight to Aleks’ stomach; he already has a second climax starting to build up and his cock is still achingly hard, screaming to be touched. 

“How about you be patient? Because let me tell you, once you get inside of Aleks, you don’t want to leave. He’s so tight and warm that you’ll want to relish in the feeling for as long-“ James pauses with a gasp as Aleks hits his second climax of the night, his pulsating insides being just enough to help James hit his own climax. James buries his face into Aleks’ neck with a loud grunt as he releases inside of him, slowly thrusting as he rides out his high. 

“About fucking time,” Brett finally releases Aleks’ arms from his grip and stands up to remove his clothes. Now that he is free Aleks throws his arms around James, threading his hands into James’ long, curly hair and tugging at it as the two share a sloppy kiss. James remains buried inside of Aleks for as long as he can, rubbing his hands up and down Aleks’ back until Brett taps him on the shoulder, “I do believe that it’s my turn to fuck our beloved boy, James.” He finally pulls out of Aleks, who whines at the loss of fullness, and walks into the bathroom to clean himself up. Aleks leans back into the mattress and Brett crawls over the top of him, staring intensely into his eyes before passionately kissing him. 

“Luckily for me,” Brett says as he pulls back, “James took care of all of the prep work. Meaning I can get straight into fucking you.” Positioning himself at Aleks’ entrance, he’s stopped when Aleks demands something of him,

“You said that if I was good for James, you’d choke me when it was your turn.” Brett chuckles at him. 

“And I do believe that you are right,” he raises a hand to Aleks’ throat as he begins to push inside of him. When he’s fully sheathed inside of Aleks, Brett begins to gently grip his throat. At this point Aleks already looks so fucked out, already having two climaxes, James coming in him, and yet he has yet to come himself; and when Brett’s done with him, he’ll have had yet a third climax and a second man’s come inside of him. 

“Oh please, Brett…” poor Aleks even sounds breathless as he speaks, “fuck me like James did. And choke me so fucking hard…”

“As you say, sweetest,” Brett tightens his grip on Aleks’ throat, feeling his heart beating hard and fast, and begins his assault inside of him. James walks out of the bathroom just in time to watch Brett begin fucking into Aleks and he jokingly inquires Brett. 

“You see what I mean, right? Tight and warm, you wanna spend the rest of your life inside of him.”

“Oh I definitely do, James,” Brett leans down and kisses Aleks, “you feel so fucking good, Aleks; I only wish that you could feel it for yourself.” Aleks has fallen back into a mess of moans and whines, although this time he’s also unable to speak from having Brett gripping his throat. Aleks could very easily spend the rest of his life with both James and Brett, being surrounded by their endless love and affection in the day and by night turning into their own personal sex toy. Nights full of multiple orgasms, being filled with come… he could enjoy a life like that. 

Brett begins thrusting even harder into him, seemingly getting close to his own climax and finally realizing that his arms have been free this entire time, Aleks reaches up and places his hands on Brett’s shoulders, digging his nails into them. Brett grunts at this and lowers his head onto Aleks’ chest, attempting to savor in the moment of his growing climax. Using this to his advantage, Aleks leans his head over to get close to Brett’s ear. 

“I wanna feel you come inside of me, Brett.” And that’s all it takes for Brett; with a loud moan he releases inside of Aleks and as he rides down his high he remembers: Aleks hasn’t come yet. Pulling out of Aleks and crawling down his body, Brett begins to place kitten licks along the head of his cock. Aleks gasps loudly at the feeling of finally receiving attention for his aching cock and he pushes Brett further onto him; Brett has to pin Aleks by his hips to stop him from thrusting into his mouth as he runs his tongue along the bundle of nerves just below the head. It’s not long before a third and final climax begins to build in his stomach and as soon as it builds, it snaps; Aleks finally comes with a loud moan of Brett’s name, coming down his throat as Brett swallows him. When he begins to feel overstimulated, Aleks pushes Brett away from him and lays out flat on James’ bed, who walks back over and lays down with the other two men. 

“Holy… ok, holy shit,” Aleks breathes out, “that- that went so much better that I could have anticipated.” Brett crawls up to lay on the side of Aleks opposite of James and places a kiss to his chest. 

“You’re telling me. When we were first planning out the idea of tag teaming you, I thought this was gonna go south fast. But I’m so glad that it didn’t,” James says as he begins to run a hand along Aleks’ hip. The three men lay together, James and Brett running their hands along every inch of Aleks’ skin that they can touch as Aleks simply relishes in the extra attention. This period of silence also allows for Aleks to thoroughly think on what he wants in his future with James and Brett… and his answer seems to come naturally to him. 

“I dunno how you two think of each other but… I think I want both of you. I know that this started because you were competing to see who could get me first but like, who says you both can’t have me?”

“Do you mean like a poly arrangement? Aleks I’ve never been in one of those and I’m not fully sure how they work,” Brett says with a bit of concern in his voice. 

“Neither have I, bro. We can figure this out together but all I know is that I want to have both of you.” Aleks has a look of hope in his eyes that both James and Brett couldn’t bear to crush. How on earth did they go from meeting this hot guy at a coffee shop a couple of months ago to the same guy being in love with both of them?

“You know what… I agree with Aleks. The three of us together, we can figure out how to make this work; I believe in us,” James speaks up first and Aleks smiles at him. Both men turn to Brett to await his answer. 

“Ok, ok, you can stop with the puppy eyes; it’s worth a shot at the very least.” And with that, James and Aleks throw themselves onto Brett in a big hug. 

However Aleks had managed to make two different people fall in love with him at first sight, he was glad for it; because now, what was once a lonely life for him had quickly turned a 180 into a life surrounded by love. And he wasn’t about to let go of this anytime soon.


End file.
